1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic pad. Particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic pad capable of correctly specifying a striking position by use of a vibration sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, electronic pads such as cymbal pads, drum pads and so on have been known. For example, the following Patent Literature 1 discloses a striking pad for electronic drums, wherein by arrangement of a sheet sensor on an entire surface of a struck body, the striking pad is capable of correctly specifying a striking position. However, the sheet sensor is expensive. Furthermore, the sheet sensor is a contact sensor and thus is only capable of detecting whether striking occurs or not. Thus, there have been limitations on detection of a performer's natural performance expression by the sheet sensor.
Meanwhile, there has also been known an electronic pad in which a plurality of vibration sensors are arranged on a struck body and a striking position is specified according to an output difference (also known as output ratio, and the same applies hereinafter) between adjacent vibration sensors. The vibration sensor is cheaper than the sheet sensor. Furthermore, the vibration sensor is also capable of detecting striking intensity. Therefore, the vibration sensor is capable of more reliably detecting a performer's natural performance expression.
However, in the case where the striking position is specified according to the output difference between the vibration sensors, there is a problem that, if the output difference between the compared vibration sensors is small, the striking position cannot be correctly specified.